Typically, a Gate Driver on Array (GOA) applied in active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display device is mainly used to generate gate signals (selection signals) for pixel circuits. The GOA is formed by multi-level gate driving circuits connected in series, so that the design of the gate driving circuit directly adverse effects performance of the gate driving signal. For a backplane circuit using low-temperature polysilicon technology, a leakage current problem in a low-temperature polysilicon transistor needs to be solved. Therefore, with respect to a GOA, it is an important consideration in the circuit design to ensure the voltages of critical nodes, so as to suppress the possible leakage current in the critical path(s).